


Perpendicular

by gyuhyun



Series: Math [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun and Jongdae are to meet once in their lifetime and once alone. And it's going to be the best day of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpendicular

Joonmyun has been having a very shitty year. Just the year before, he was happy and in love. But then his girlfriend had broken up with him at the beginning of the year and well, things went downhill from there.

Joonmyun is still having one of the worst days of his life (when is it not?) when he finds that he's out of ice cream. He resists the urge to curse the world and the heavens and sighs in defeat knowing he has no choice but to go out and buy it at the farthest grocery store because Haagen Dazs isn't for the cheap.

He'd been wanting to spend the whole day at home and get acquainted with his good 'ol pal Haagen Dazs but he can't do that when he doesn't have the ice cream in his freezer. He trudges to his room and fixes himself to look somewhat presentable before going out. He settles for a simple tee with a graffiti design and washed out skinny jeans.

He checks the money in his wallet and is glad he doesn't have to make the extra stop at the bank because he has more than enough. He locks his apartment door and hopes his day brightens just a little bit because he's tired of not being happy.

He parks his car somewhere farther than the grocery, usually he wouldn't mind the walk but it's been a bad day so he mumbles complaints as he exits the car.

He's nearly halfway to the grocery when he spots them, a sight he wishes he could bleach his eyes to forget. His ex-girlfriend, Byun Baekhyun, is laughing and walking hand in hand with her new beau, a man named Kevin or something (Joonmyun could care less to be honest).

He's glad he spots them first because it gives him time to hide in the narrow alley located conveniently beside him. They don't seem to notice him standing several feet away from them and Joonmyun watches them enter the grocery store he's planning on visiting. Joonmyun makes sure to hit his head hard on the wall because he's going to have one hell of a day.

Dragging his feet across the pavement, Joonmyun makes his way towards the grocery. If he's going to have a confrontation with his ex, then he's going to face it like the man he is. Except when he gets inside the small grocery store and sees Baekhyun and her boyfriend (whatever his name was) with their backs turned him, he decides he's not a man at all and hides behind an aisle and prays to whoever will listen that they just disappear.

"Are you okay?" The question takes him out of his stupor and he turns to face the person behind him eyeing him suspiciously.

The man in front him is, quite shockingly, handsome. He has high cheekbones and a well-defined jaw. Joonmyun notes how good looking he is but he's straight so he shakes the thought away.

"Uh, yeah, I am," Joonmyun answers laughing nervously and the stranger only raises his eyebrow at him as if to judge him.

"Well, if you're okay, then could you maybe move so I can get what I wanted to buy?" The stranger says snobbishly and Joonmyun looks behind him to see some toiletries and apologizes as he moves aside so the stranger can grab at them. Joonmyun watches the stranger curiously, watches him mutter things under his breath and then smile when he's got what he's wanted.

"You can take a picture if you want," the stranger says haughtily, a smirk threatening to replace the small smile on his face.

Joonmyun splutters when the stranger turns to him and laughs. Before he can be offended by it, he spots Baekhyun approaching their aisle and in a moment of panic he blurts out, "Will you pretend to be my boyfriend?"

The stranger gives him an incredulous look but Joonmyun can barely care because any minute now Baekhyun's going to see them. He looks back and forth from the stranger and to his ex before deciding to give the stranger the short version of his break up.

When the stranger has turned to look at the couple behind him, Baekhyun has already met eyes with Joonmyun. He gulps nervously and hopes Baekhyun will walk past them.

Before Joonmyun can close his eyes to reality, a hand comes up to his face and lips as soft as pillows are suddenly moving against his. It takes a lot longer than it should to register that the stranger is kissing him and _wow, he's a great kisser_.

"Joonmyun?" It is only then that the stranger pulls away and Joonmyun gasps, torn between pulling him back to deepen the kiss or taking him away to do even more unspeakable things to him.

"Joonmyun, do you know this person?" Joonmyun turns to the stranger who is smiling at him in a way that makes his toes curl and then he feels the grip on his arm tighten as if to bring him back to reality.

"I'm Chen," the stranger introduces himself and Joonmyun mentally tries out Chen's name on his tongue. He quite likes it, but something in his stomach tells him it wasn't his real name.

"I'm sorry," Joonmyun says holding on to the hand in his arm as if he'd just cleared his head. "Where are my manners?"

"Baekhyun, this is Chen, he's my boyfriend." The gasp that escapes his ex-girlfriend's lips make him smile in satisfactory.

"Chen, this is Baekhyun and her boyfriend, Kevin," Joonmyun introduces gesturing to the two. The tall boy shakes hands with Chen and mutters something about being named Kris. Joonmyun could barely care because Chen is taking matters into his own hands, pushing himself closer to Joonmyun's side as if to permanently place himself there.

Joonmyun also likes that idea.

"Well, it was nice to finally meet you," Chen begins to slip his hand down Joonmyun's arm and laces their fingers. "But it's time we finished our shopping. Don't you think so? Hyung?"

Joonmyun gulps. Never had hyung sounded so flirtatious to him before. He can feel his cheeks redden and even as he opens his mouth, nothing comes out. He settles for nodding his head.

Chen gives his pleasantries before pulling Joonmyun along to accompany him in buying his things. He nuzzles along Joonmyun's jaw as he asks, "So what else did we forget?"

Joonmyun remembers the Haagen Dazs he has to buy and croaks it out as a reply. They make sure to linger a little longer, Chen pressed securely by his side as they wait for Baekhyun and Kris to exit.

When the couple has gone, Joonmyun and Chen make their way to the cashier. Joonmyun offers to pay for Chen's things in gratitude but the other boy just shakes his head and tells him it was his pleasure to help out. He smiles at Joonmyun as he pays and that has Joonmyun's heart racing.

They walk out of the grocery together and Joonmyun wants to ask him out or maybe his number but the words gets stuck in his throat and what comes out instead is, "Thanks again."

Chen chuckles and somehow this has Joonmyun laughing as well. And before he knows it, Chen is leaning down to press his lips against his own again and this time Chen boldly slips his tongue in Joonmyun's open mouth. It doesn't take long for Joonmyun to kiss back, hand finding purchase in the back of Chen's neck, pulling the other boy as close as possible.

When Chen pulls away, hands gripping softly at Joonmyun's sides, he whispers, "I'll take that as your payment.” His lips are brushing softly against Joonmyun's lips and it makes his breath hitch.

"I'll see you around." Chen nuzzles Joonmyun's nose for a while before pulling away. He gives Joonmyun a cheeky smile and a salute instead of a wave.

Every day after that meeting is better than the last. And even though Joonmyun never meets Chen again, he can't help but think it's still because of the other life has begun to look colorful again.


End file.
